Reticências
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: O que sobrou de certo e errado? Ou melhor, o que sobrou de tudo?


N/A: Demorei tanto pra postar esta história que nem me lembro mais de onde veio a inspiração. Mas não tem problema. História curtinha, só pra matar a saudade dos meus dias de Kingdom-Hearts-fangirl-alucinada.

Avisos: Toda a angústia (e emice) do Axel em relação ao Roxas. Não gosta de relacionamentos homoafetivos e emice, fuja pela porta à esquerda.

Direitos: São do Nomura. Acho que um dia eu sequestro ele e só solto quando ele fizer um remake de Kingdom Hearts 2 em que o Roxas não fica de mimimi atrasando a vida do Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>...olhares...<strong>

Eu sempre entendi que você era diferente. Eu também era. Mas será que fazia mesmo diferença? Quer dizer, o fato de sermos diferentes. Podíamos olhar um nos olhos do outro e rir de algo que nunca fora dito, pois não havia necessidade de palavras. Eu piscava, e você sabia instantaneamente o que eu estava pensando. E eu sabia o que você iria me responder.

**...segredos...**

Embora eu mesmo nunca soubesse o que se passava na sua cabeça. Você sempre foi uma incógnita, mais do que qualquer um de nós. Mas nunca tive medo. Nunca pensei que o que se escondia dentro da sua cabeça pudesse ser um problema. Pena que os outros não pensavam da mesma forma.

**...corações...**

Será que era mesmo tão importante, um coração? Ou todas as respostas que você procurou por tanto tempo com tanto afinco. Pra mim, você sempre teve um coração. Estranho, deturpado, meio quebrado, é verdade, mas ainda assim um coração. Ou o mais próximo do que poderia ser um.

**...sentimentos...**

Não acho que tenha me enganado. Não pense que eu não notei. Aliás, notei até bem demais. Quando ela... Quando ela estava longe. E você ficava pensando no que fazer. Sua mente tão distante quanto as estrelas no céu. Tão longe quanto ela. Longe de mim. E enquanto eu estava tão perto de você. E _você_ nem notou. E aí, tudo deu errado. Pra mim. Pra você. E _ela_? Sempre foi errado.

**...pensamentos...**

Tinha uma coisa que era só minha, e que ninguém poderia tirar de mim. Ficava dentro da minha cabeça. Minha caverna obscura, como você dizia às vezes, sorrindo. E dentro dela, havia muita coisa. A maioria delas a ver com você. As outras...? Bom, as outras não importavam no fim das contas.

**...medos...**

Pra criaturas que lutam com tanta vontade como nós, até que somos bem fáceis de sermos destruídos. Pela pessoa certa, se é que dá pra chamar algo de certo nessa história toda, como já disse. E irônico que você tivesse algo a ver com isso, mesmo inconsciente. Sempre foi _você_, não vê? Acho que não. Não dá mais, não é mesmo? E não gosto da ideia de não poder dizer isso na sua cara e observar a sua reação.

**...decisões...**

Não perdi meu velho hábito de coçar a cabeça quando estou ponderando sobre algo. E me lembro de você dizer que "ponderando" é uma palavra grande demais pro meu vocabulário "pateticamente simples". Mas eu pondero sim. Sobre muitas coisas. Fato certo que na maioria das vezes eu ignoro completamente qualquer conclusão a que eu tenha chegado, e acabo agindo por instinto. E acho que, quando a coisa realmente ficou séria, mesmo tendo... Ponderado, bastante, acabei fazendo a mesma coisa. E você sempre foi o único a me chamar de previsível.

**...sorrisos...**

Mesmo quando não tem mais saída, eu ainda tenho problemas em resistir a fazer o comentário errado. Ou o certo, eu acho. Ao menos dessa vez. Eu sabia que em algum lugar ali, escondido, trancado, talvez meio cego ou surdo (ou os dois), você ainda estava perdido, observando com aquele brilho estranho que você tinha nos olhos toda vez que chegava a alguma das suas conclusões mirabolantes.

**...despedidas...**

Eu sou péssimo quando tento dizer adeus. Geralmente bato a porta e saio sem dizer nada. Mas não podia fazer isso com você, não é mesmo? Tinha que ser você pra me fazer mudar meu planejamento.

**...arrependimentos...**

Talvez... Eu voltasse atrás em uma ou duas decisões ruins. Mas nenhuma delas sobre querer estar ao seu lado. Talvez as que me forçaram a ficar longe de você. Ou talvez todas as que não eram sobre estar ao seu lado. Quem disse que no fim tudo fica mais claro? Eu me sinto muito confuso. Por quê? Tudo o que eu queria... Era tão simples. Acho que acabei me enrolando nas minhas próprias maquinações e perdi meu verdadeiro objetivo de vista. Ou talvez ele tenha mudado no meio do caminho.

**...perguntas...**

Acho que nunca vou saber. Agora é tarde demais. E nada, nada tira da minha cabeça que, se ela não tivesse existido, muita coisa teria sido diferente. Talvez nós pudéssemos ter tido uma chance.

**...incertezas...**

Ou talvez não.

**...respostas...**

Espero que algum dia, de alguma forma, você encontre o que tanto queria. Pra mim? Só sobrou a sua ausência. E a minha própria. Em uma vida de tantos plurais, considero um golpe maldito do destino que só tenha sobrado uma coisa pra gente.

**...saudade...**


End file.
